


For Abby

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen couldn't believe this had happened. He couldn't believe that Nick had let it happen. He wanted to hit something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Abby

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what Stephen was thinking during the events of Series 2 Episode 4 when he received the call that the Mer creature had taken Abby.

_Abby was gone._

Stephen couldn't believe this had happened. He couldn't believe that Nick had _let_ it happen. He wanted to hit something.

He wanted to hit Nick.

How could Nick have taken Abby and Connor out into the canal alone to search for this thing without any sort of back up? He _knew_ how dangerous this thing was. It had already taken one person and the fact that it had grabbed Abby out of the damn boat had him even more pissed off.

He had to fight to keep all of these emotions locked up inside him while they searched. It wouldn't do any good to break down now or let Lester's men see how torn up he was about Abby's death. He felt bad for Connor, but there was nothing he could do for him. How could he comfort Connor over the loss of his friend when that same loss had caused a tearing pain in his chest?

_He should have been there._ Nick should have called him, too, when he decided to search the canal again. If he had been there, he could have helped Abby. He could have saved her. It was what he did. Nick and Connor examined the things, but Stephen fought and protected them. And because Nick hadn't called him, Abby was dead.

He didn't think that he would ever be able to forgive Nick for this. They had been friends for a long time and had hurt each other at times through that friendship, but this time... This time Stephen didn't think they could come back from this.

Nick's stubbornness and short-sightedness had caused the death of the woman Stephen loved. How do you forgive something like that?

He didn't know if he could. He didn't know how he could work with Nick after this. It would be a constant reminder that Abby was gone and that Nick Cutter was to blame.

When Lester removed Nick from the case, he could have spoken up for him. He could have defended his friend. He could have done any of these things when Lester put him in charge, but he didn't. The sorrow and the anger were still too great.

As was the drive to find the beast that had done this and kill him.

For Abby.

Everything else could be dealt with after that happened. None of that was as important to him as avenging Abby.

Stephen had never been one for revenge before, but this was different. This time things had gone too far and he wasn't going to let this creature get away with what he had done. He wasn't interested in returning this creature back to it's own time without harming it. No, this time, he wanted to kill the monster personally.

For Abby.

If he kept himself focused on that, he could get himself through this.


End file.
